¡Sonríe!
by Skyrud
Summary: Una pequeña historia acerca de nuestro inventor favorito, donde se da cuenta que hay ciertas situaciones en las cuales la ciencia no lo puede ayudar..


**¡Hola! Aquí Skyrud con otra mini historia jaja. Esta es más corta que la que anteriormente publiqué, más que nada porque se enfoca en una escena de un capítulo en especial.**

**¡Espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten!**

Personalmente me considero un chico introvertido. Sí, lo admito. Sé igual que cuando la situación lo amerita, puedo mostrar todo el coraje y valor que todo líder de gimnasio debe tener. No importa si el panorama esté complicado, si puede que de momento no exista una salida al predicamento que se presente. Sí, todo eso lo tengo bien asumido, de hecho, tengo varias batallas en el gimnasio de mi ciudad natal que avalan mi teoría. Cientos y cientos de entrenadores han venido a retarme y todos con diferentes tácticas, Pokemon de varios tipos y técnicas nunca antes vistas. Como por ejemplo, las de mi amigo Ash, que día a día logra sorprenderme de sobre manera. Tiene una facilidad para adaptarse a las dificultades que se le presentan en sus combates que pocas veces pude presenciar y ver en un entrenador. Él y su Pikachu ciertamente son intrigantes, por aquel lazo que los une como amigos y compañeros en batallas…

Cierto, me desvíe de tema, volviendo… ah, sí, sé que no parezco el más capacitado a veces y que mis experimentos pueden llegar a confundir a más de uno, como reflejo de lo que soy. Quiero decir, la ciencia es algo que me apasiona, eso no es ningún secreto. Desde pequeño estuve con mi padre rodeado de muchos Pokemon tipo eléctricos, desde un Pichu hasta un Ampharos, era algo lógico que mi gusto por los de ese estilo fuese seguro. Más allá de eso la electricidad fue, valga la redundancia, el conductor perfecto para que desde ese punto todo lo que sea que funcione con energía, cualquier máquina u aparato, llame mi atención. Así, poco a poco, terminé interesado en maquinaria y bueno, lo demás es historia.

Más allá de mi gusto por la tecnología quise, aparte, poder ser el creador de uno de los tantos artefactos que me maravillaban. De todas formas, mientras iba creciendo, pensé que quedarme en inventar aquello que ya estaba hecho, era como quedarme a mitad de camino subiendo una escalera hasta una meta. Era mejor idear objetos, artefactos que jamás hayan sido inventados, ni siquiera pensados, u maquinarias que aún no hayan sido creadas para situaciones de la vida que son una molestia pero que con un simple botón se solucionaran. Era magnífico. Sí, era.

Admito que por más que todo lo que haya pensado sea genial, siempre en todo aspecto es más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas. En mi caso, las hago, sólo que en no menos de 5 minutos todos terminan explotando en mil pedazos. Igual, eso no me desalienta en lo más mínimo. Aunque estallen y provoquen que mis amigos y yo terminemos envueltos en humo y con peinados extravagantes que seguro usaban nuestros padres en su juventud, no importa. Por un lapso de tiempo, aunque sea mínimo, mis inventos funcionan. Incluso hasta el equipo Rocket, aquel grupo de villanos que constantemente persiguen a Ash según me dijo por cada región que va, creyeron en mí y en mis proyectos, y por más que quisieron usar mis invenciones para el mal y que por suerte fracasaron, algo es algo, ¿No? Mis creaciones hacen la diferencia y eso es precisamente lo que busqué siempre desde un principio.

En fin, me volví a ir de tema. Continuando, sí, soy introvertido. Un proyecto, muy interesante diría yo, de inventor y orgulloso líder de gimnasio de la ciudad más grande de la región Kalos. Tengo muchos pergaminos, creo yo, para poder sentirme orgulloso de mí y poder hacerle frente a cualquier problema, circunstancia…

_-Chicos, ¿Les gustaría sacarse una foto?- preguntó el amable señor que nos encontramos camino a encontrar la mega piedra para Lucario._

_-¿Una foto? ¡Sí, tomemos una!- exclamó emocionada mi pequeña hermana. _

Desde ahí empecé a sentirme nervioso. Precisamente una foto de recuerdo no era lo que quería, como estaban mencionando Ash y Serena en ese momento. Obviamente, algo que sirva de conmemoración de nuestro viaje, bienvenido sea, pero especialmente de estos días de viaje no quería tener mucho en mi memoria. Y menos por…

_-¡Yo también quiero participar!-comentó nuestra nueva compañera de viaje en los últimos días- Ya que llegué a este pueblo quiero tener un recuerdo para mostrarle a mi abuelo- finalizó enérgicamente. _

Ahora menos quería saber algo con la foto, pero si fuera una votación sería una derrota aplastante que ni siquiera llegaría a ser digna.

Y bueno, aquí estoy, tratando de mentalizarme de que soy una persona que se enfrenta a cualquier situación, temblando como una hoja ante una simple foto. ¿Lo peor? La razón de que esté así está a centímetros de mí.

-Acérquense un poco más- nos dijo el fotógrafo haciendo gestos con sus manos.

Bueno, milímetros.

-Hermano, vamos, ¡Sonríe un poco!-dijo mi hermana quizás notando mi retorcida mueca, intento de sonrisa para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Estoy sonriendo- le mentí descaradamente. Si eso fuera mi sonrisa verdadera, sin dudas estaría en algún centro de rehabilitación.

Me di cuenta en ese momento, que por más que sea una persona con un gran valor, aunque lo oculte, inventor y líder de gimnasio, hay situaciones con las que no puedo por más que quiera.

En ese instante me sentí solo con mi nerviosismo. Quizás eran imaginaciones mías, pero sentí a Ash y Serena alejados en la foto por alguna razón, sólo podía notar la presencia de Bonnie que estaba delante de mí. No, sacarme una foto no es el problema, incluso ya lo hice en el Battle Chateau, cuando Viola nos tomó una. No, ahí no estábamos acompañados.

-Entonces voy a tomar la foto, prepárense para la señal- anunció el anciano con una sonrisa apuntando su cámara hacia nosotros.

Se escuchó el sonido de la cámara acompañado de un flash que cegó momentáneamente mi visión. Listo, ya está, la tortura terminó.

Una vez impresa la foto, observé cómo había salido. Arceus, mi sonrisa forzada fue de lo más lamentable que vi. De todas formas, pude salvar el momento y eso me hizo sonreír. Bufé resignado igualmente observando a nueva nuestra compañera de viaje, Korrina, antes de seguir nuestro camino para obtener la Lucarionita.

-¿Por qué me pondré así de nervioso cuando está cerca?- murmuré antes de seguir a mis amigos para continuar con nuestra aventura.

**Hasta aquí llega mi segunda historia. Esta fue más corta y fue más una idea que se me vino al ver a Clemont tan nervioso por la foto que se sacaron en ese episodio y, como puse antes en el relato, en un capítulo anterior habían posado para otra foto, y él no estaba así de nervioso. Como me simpatiza esa pareja por así decirlo, supongo que vino como anillo al dedo jaja.**

**Muchas gracias como siempre por leer y bueno, si la imaginación me acompaña postearé otra historia más adelante esta vez más larga que las que publiqué, que espero sea de su gusto.**

**En fin, cualquier comentario o crítica como siempre es bien recibido :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
